<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fated (Chanwoo x OC au) by cheekychanwoo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23356408">Fated (Chanwoo x OC au)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheekychanwoo/pseuds/cheekychanwoo'>cheekychanwoo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>iKON (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:29:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,871</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23356408</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheekychanwoo/pseuds/cheekychanwoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you think the universe fights for souls to be together? Some things are too strange and strong to be coincidences."</p>
<p>After getting out of an 8 year relationship, Jae-Hwa tries to become her own person again. While building herself up, she enters the serious business world of Chanwoo making him a whole different person when she's around her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Reposting this Chanwoo AU i made on twitter. Follow me there for active updates @CheekyChanw00.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Third person P.O.V</strong>
</p><p>"You're way too good for him and you know it" Jae-Hwa's friends trying to comfort her while she was having a shot of soju.</p><p>This was Jin-ah and Minyoung's way of coping up with a break up, drinking until you puke your guts out. The three girls were settled in a bar in Hongdae, pouring in the alcoholic drinks into their shot glasses hoping they could distract Jae-Hwa from her heartache. She wanted to stay at home, eat a tub of ice cream and cry until she falls asleep. But no, as soon as her friends heard the news they were at her front door dragging Jae-Hwa out of bed.</p><p>She saw this coming already, she knew Yunhyeong was going to break up with her. They argued almost every day of god knows what. Little arguments turned into big ones. Yunhyeong was on edge these days and Jae-Hwa felt that she pushed him to his limit. She was the one always trying end things because she wanted to be reassured that he still wants this as much as she did. So when Yunhyeong told her that he wanted to break up, Jae-Hwa was still taken a back even though she expected it. She braced herself for this but she didn't knew that it will hurt this bad. Jae-Hwa thought he was going to comeback but it's been 3 weeks already.</p><p>"Gosh Jae-Hwa why did you let this happen? Why are you so freaking stupid?" Talking to herself rubbing her head out of frustration.</p><p>If only she had been more patient and understanding. Maybe Yunhyeong was going through something and she just added to his stress that's why he broke up with her. Whatever reason Yunhyeong had for leaving her, it was too late to take back what she did. He left because she wasn't able to be the girlfriend he needed and Jae-Hwa couldn't help but blame herself.</p><p>"Stop blaming yourself babe, it wasn't entirely your fault. You wouldn't have acted that way if he was giving you what you deserved." Minyoung countered rubbing her back. Jae-Hwa was tearing up while her head was placed between the palm of her hands.</p><p>"Yah! 8 years is enough already. I knew he was a douchebag from the start!" Jin-ah scolded as she handed another shot.</p><p>8 years. that's right you heard it, Yunhyeong and Jae-Hwa had been together for 8 years. That was their entire high school and university life. Yunhyeong was Jae-Hwa's first boyfriend and first love, They had plans to get married and grow old together. Or so she thought......</p><p>After a few more shots Jae-Hwa felt that everything was spinning already, She drank a little too much. Meanwhile, Jin-ah and Minyoung was arguing on something about which of them did the guy across the room winked at. Jae-Hwa was too busy spacing out thinking of different scenarios in her head on how she could've just been a better girlfriend to Yunhyeong when someone from the far distance caught her attention. She wasn't sure if she was too drunk that she started seeing things or just depressed. <em>It's Yunhyeong, My Yunhyeong.</em></p><p>"I'll be right back" Jin-ah and Minyoung not minding Jae-Hwa who was now approaching the towering figure in front of her.</p><p>Having second thoughts, she mustered up some courage tapping the person's shoulder. To her dismay it wasn't him It was a different person. He had a somewhat familiar figure to Yunhyeong but this guy was a bit taller and had bigger eyes. He looked like a pretty rich boy who spends his daddy's credit card.</p><p>"S-sorry you look like someone I know, i thought it was him." Jae-Hwa fumbled quickly turning her back but this person's hands were quicker grabbing her wrist.</p><p>"Is he good looking?" he deadpanned.</p><p>"Huh what?" Jae-Hwa tilted her head in confusion.</p><p>"Your friend, the one that I look like? Is he good looking?" He repeated his question in an almost serious town.</p><p>"Uh yeah I guess"  she gave him a quizzical look. Jae-Hwa didn't want to be biased or anything but she thought that Yunhyeong was the most handsome person alive.</p><p>"Good. The name's Chanwoo by the way and you are?" Chanwoo softened his expression with a smirk playing on his lips.</p><p>"Jae-Hwa and I--uhm I think my friends are looking for me. Nice meeting you" She said while quickly trying to fumble away.</p><p>"No stay for a while, let's have some drinks it’s on me"  Chanwoo tried to convinced her.</p><p>"It's okay, Thank you for the offer though" She added not wanting to stick around any longer. Jae-Hwa thought to herself who the fuck was this guy, he even had the guts to invite her over for drinks when she doesn't even know him.</p><p>
  <strong>Chanwoo</strong>
</p><p>"Come on, let's go ouuuuut!" Bobby Hyung whined while pouting. </p><p>It was a Friday night, We were at our apartment trying to mind our own businesses then Bobby Hyung suddenly wanted to go to some bar at Hongdae to have a 'boys night out' because we hadn't had one ever since we started working and facing the real world. People at our age would normally go out to have drinks with their friends and party all night long in the busy streets of Seoul. But not me, I had plans on finishing my work all weekend because I thought that was more essential. </p><p>"Nope not gonna happen, I got so much work to do." I retorted as I type not taking my eyes off the computer screen. </p><p>"You're no fun, you're always working" he huffed crossing his arms like a kid.  </p><p>Bobby Hyung was right I do work all the time. I was only 21 and All I did was Eat, Work, Sleep, Repeat. No girlfriend, No love life, No nothing. Well, I did have mindset of being successful at a young age. I Wanted to be the youngest successful entrepreneur in Seoul. </p><p>"Pleaseeeeee" begging me for the nth time tugging my shirt.</p><p>"You know I can't Hyung" I faced him with a blank expression. He rolled his eyes while plopping down the couch beside me.</p><p>"We all know your dad is going to give you that position anyways one day." He protested as he played with his phone. I ignored his statement and continued typing like I didn't hear what he said. </p><p>I forgot to tell you I was the son of the famous CEO of Jung Corporation. Our company was quite big and famous for creating the best online games and applications all across the world. I also worked double time because being the son of the CEO put a lot of pressure on me, I knew the throne would be passed over to me soon but It wasn't always great especially when your dad was a perfectionist. nitpicking on every detail there is.</p><p>I thought Bobby hyung gave up on trying to convince me to go out because he was quiet. <em>A little too quiet......</em></p><p> He suddenly attacked me by straddling on top of me pressing his body, He was quite heavy and ripped making me squirm below him. If anyone saw us they would probably mistaken us for a gay couple.</p><p> "Babyyyy come on we would have the time of our lives" whispering into my ear making the hair on my skin stand up. </p><p>"ACK HYUNG STOP IT!!! You seriously need a girlfriend" Pushing him away with all my strength. </p><p>"but I have you and i'll keep on flirting with you until you go out with me" he smirked. The thing is Bobby hyung was stubborn and he wouldn't stop until I gave in.</p><p>"Fine.......just give me 5 minutes i'll just wrap this up" I grunted fixing my clothes finally giving in to bobby hyung's request because I knew that he would be bugging the hell out of me all night.</p><p>"FINALLY! I'm going to call Donghyuk to meet us there" He jumped happily leaving me to call our friend. I sighed closing my laptop, putting my hands at the back of my head leaning back on the couch. It was a long time since I had a night out anyways.</p><p>---</p><p>When we arrived at Hongdae, Donghyuk was standing outside the bar waiting for us with a grin on his face. </p><p>"Look who finally decided showed up, it's about time!" Donghyuk chanted as he approached us. </p><p>"How did you get Mr. CEO out of the house?" Asking bobby hyung. </p><p>"Well let's just say he can't resist me" bobby hyung said winking at me, which made me make a disgusted face.</p><p>"He practically sexually harassed me and I’m not the CEO." I said letting out a small laugh joined by the two. </p><p> "You are going to be one though" Donghyuk stated putting both of his arms around mine and bobby's shoulder as we walked inside</p><p>"Let's have fun tonight" bobby Hyung said grinning ear to ear. I just rolled my eyes, I just hope something good happens tonight. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chanwoo</strong>
</p><p>"Take another shot Chanuya!" It was my 10th shot already, Bobby hyung  insisted that we should play never have I ever knowing that I would lose immediately. I wanted to smack him it's like he was doing this on purpose because it entertained him that I was almost getting drunk. </p><p>I gulped down the tequila leaving a burning sensation on my throat "aghh I hate you guys" I said putting the shot glass down on the table. I was never much of a drinker, I couldn't keep up with Bobby hyung and Donghyuk who's blood is like alcohol. </p><p>"loosen up a bit will you?" Donghyuk said chuckling. </p><p>"I'm going to pee" I said standing up from my chair trying to catch my balance. I already felt the buzzing alcohol in my veins. The two snickering at my current state, Leaving them to go to the restroom.</p><p>Waiting in line Impatiently of the restroom, loud bass from the bar hurting my ears and making me regret why I ever gave in to bobby hyung's request annoyed me. <em>What's taking this person so long? don't tell me someone is having sex inside the restroom I wanted to pee alre--</em></p><p>Snapping me out of my irritated thoughts, I felt someone tapping my shoulders. I turned around and it was a girl.</p><p>"S-sorry you look like someone I know, i thought it was him." She was really gorgeous, she had short hair with bangs and her face was angelic. I'd be lying if I said that this girl in front of me didn't catch my interest. </p><p>She was about to walk away when I quickly grabbed her wrist making her startled. I wanted to talk to her more. I don't know if it was the alcohol or it was because It's been a long time since I got to interact with girls. </p><p>"Is he good looking?" I deadpanned.</p><p>"Huh what?" She tilted her head in confusion. She looked so cute and Innocent. </p><p>"Your friend, the one that I look like? Is he good looking?"  I repeated his question in an almost serious tone.</p><p>"Uh yeah I guess" giving me a quizzical look like what the hell was I asking this kind of questions with her. </p><p>"Good. The name's Chanwoo by the way and you are?" There was a cockiness hinted in my tone. I wanted to blame Donghyuk and Bobby for whatever tequila they were giving me that was making me look like a jerk. I wasn't usually like this when I'm sober, I was a much more nicer person than this. </p><p>"Jae-Hwa and I--uhm I think my friends are looking for me. Nice meeting you" Jae-Hwa said while quickly trying to fumble away. </p><p>With all the confidence the alcohol was giving me I tried to divert her attention to keep her from leaving. "No stay for a while, let's have some drinks its on me" I tried to convinced her.</p><p>"It's okay, Thank you for the offer though" She gave me a polite smile. Scurrying away from me. Well there goes my chance. I mentally slap myself, If I didn't act so confident and jerk like maybe she would've stayed. <em>Nice one Chanwoo, the only time you get to interact with a pretty girl and you blew it off. </em> </p><p>
  <strong>Jae-Hwa</strong>
</p><p>"Ohhhh looks like our little Kim Jae-Hwa found a cutie over there" Jin-ah singsonged looking amused. I rolled my eyes at her as I walk back towards our table. </p><p>"I wasn't.....I Just thought it was Yoyo" I shrugged as I admitted. </p><p>"Really Jae-Hwa? Yah! you need to stop thinking about him, just face the hard reality that he might not be thinking about you. He's not even responding to your texts." She recalled furrowing her brows. <em>Ouch. </em>I slapped her arm making her hiss from the pain. </p><p>"wow thanks for the comfort! He just might--uhm--is taking his time to think about us?" Both of them gave me a look. I still tried to make excuses for Yunhyeong not accepting the hard cold truth that he's not coming back anytime soon.</p><p>"Stop defending him. He already broke up with you and I think this is a good way to start fresh. He's been there all your teenage life, I think it's time for you to grow on your own." Minyoung said calmly as she reached for my hand to comfort me. Maybe she was right, I needed to grow on my own. I've been too dependent with Yunhyeong ever since we were in high school. I still can't help but feel an ache in my chest, I still love him but I guess there are just somethings that aren't meant to be. </p><p>I take one last look at my messages before deleting it. I needed to get my act together. </p><p>
  <strong>Third person P.O.V</strong>
</p><p>The night was getting young, The three of them taking shots here and there. Jae-Hwa was having fun trying to mask her pain, She loved that she was out with her friends on a Friday night but she couldn't help but to feel empty inside.</p><p> Jae-Hwa's Phone suddenly rang making her jump hoping that it would be Yunhyeong calling telling her how much he regrets breaking up with her. Pulling her phone out of her purse, Her eyes widened at the sight of the caller I.D. It was her Older brother Jinhwan. She quickly looked at her watch indicating that it was already 1:31 am. <em>Shit my brother is going tokill me. I told him I would be home by 12:30.</em></p><p>"Hi Jinhwan Oppa..." Jae-Hwa tried her best sounding sober. </p><p>"Oppa my ass! Why aren't you home yet?! It's almost 2 and you still have a job interview tomorrow!" Jinhwan Scolded through the phone. She cursed herself, How could she forget? She had an early Job interview Tomorrow at Jung Corporation. She was lucky enough to get called for interviews after months of applying, No way she's letting this one get fucked up now.</p><p>"You know what just text me the address, i'm going to pick you up!" Jinhwan said furiously through the phone as he hanged up. </p><p>"Jin-ah, Minyoung i need to get going Jinhwan's on his way to pick me up and he's already mad." Jae-Hwa said Kissing her friends on their cheek hurriedly. They were both confused why was she already leaving then they both realised about the interview Jae-Hwa had the next day. </p><p>"Oh yeah the interview we're sorry it totally slipped from our mind! Good luck tomorrow you'll get accepted I know it! FIGHTING!" Minyoung said hugging her. </p><p>"One Last shot for good luck"Jin-ah smiled at her devilishly. She thought why not she needed all the luck in the world right now as she chugged down the last shot tasting the sweet bitterness of alcohol.</p><p>Jae-Hwa Hurriedly went out of the bar bustling through the dancing bodies of drunk people around her when she suddenly bumped into someone's back. </p><p>"Sorry--Oh it's you again" Chanwoo sheepishly smiled at the sight of Jae-Hwa. He was more intoxicated than he was earlier. Bobby and Donghyuk was giving him one shot after another because they wanted Chanwoo to loose up a bit and have fun. His friends thought that he's been working himself too hard, He needed to live a little. </p><p>"Come on have drinks with me I promise I'll be good" Chanwoo slurred putting his arms around her making Jae-Hwa uncomfortable. She was getting annoyed with this jerk so he grabbed the closest thing she could reach. A can of beer pouring down its content on Chanwoo's head. Earning gasps from people around them.</p><p>As soon as Bobby and Donghyuk knew what was going on they hurriedly came into the scene grabbing Chanwoo who was obviously too drunk to care with what was happening. </p><p> "Bobby hyung ahhhh that hurts! Donghyukssi help me" Chanwoo kept whining because bobby was grabbing his ear. Scolding him for his actions. </p><p>"Sorry miss our friend is drunk we apologise on his behalf" Donghyuk kept on bowing to Jae-hwa, feeling guilty for the uncomfortableness his friend caused.</p><p>"Uhh it's okay just tell your friend to keep his hands to himself" Jae-Hwa sneered wiping the beer on her hands with her skirt.</p><p>"We're really sorry miss it won't happen again." Bobby said with an apologetic face. Chanwoo was now half asleep leaning into Bobby, arms slung on his shoulder and bobby who was having a hard time carrying his weight. </p><p>Jae-Hwa quickly went out of the bar, cussing angrily. He wanted to give that Jerk head Chanwoo a piece of her mind. She thought who did he think he was? Jae-Hwa wasn't that kind of girl to have drinks and flirt with some random stranger in a bar. Pushing the door, She suddenly saw Jinhwan waiting impatiently outside his car. </p><p>"Get in" He scowled.  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Third person P.O.V</strong>
</p><p>"Do you know what time is it?!?" Jinhwan angrily asked while slamming the car door shut. </p><p>"I'm sorry Jinhwan oppa...it's just I lost track of time" Jae-Hwa said quietly while staring outside the window. </p><p>It was a silent car ride home, Jinhwan was too mad to even speak to Jae-Hwa. He was furious not only because he was over protective of her little sister but he was mad at Jae-Hwa for being irresponsible, not even thinking about how she had an important interview the next day. Jinhwan was irritated at the idea of going to some bar getting drunk instead of preparing herself for the next day. </p><p>Jae-Hwa was too deep in her thoughts looking at the cars and skylines passing by as Jinhwan Drove.</p><p>
  <strong>Flashback</strong>
</p><p>"You always do this Yunhyeong, why don't you just tell me what's wrong? I'm your girlfriend you need to tell me everything. For the past weeks, You've been pushing me away." Yunhyeong stood up pacing the room frustratingly rubbing his temples. It was another night of heated arguments between the two of them. He's been cold for the past weeks making Jae-Hwa anxious on what she did wrong. They weren't like this before, Yunhyeong just suddenly turned out like this one day.</p><p>"Not everything is about you Jae-Hwa, can you just leave me alone. You're being too whiney" hearing those words made Her snap. She thought to herself how could she be too whiney when all that she wanted was to know what was bothering Yunhyeong that made him act this way.</p><p>"Too whiney? Seriously Yunhyeong? I just want to know what's happening to my boyfriend's life that's all" Jae-Hwa followed him out of the living room.</p><p>"I want to break up" Yunhyeong turned to face her having a hard time mumbling the words out of his mouth.</p><p>"w-what" she just stared at him blankly, asking again Hoping that what she heard was wrong.</p><p>"I said I want to break up. I'm tired, I'm tired of us. I don't even know if I still love you" Yunhyeong said a little louder making Jae-Hwa's heart drop.</p><p>"stop saying nonsense, you're just tired" She stammered shaking her head not believing the words she was hearing.</p><p>"I mean it Jae-Hwa" He admitted with a cold gaze.</p><p>"no please please please we can fix this" Jae-Hwa falling to the ground, Her legs making her weak. </p><p>"There's nothing to fix anymore" She couldn't hold her tears any longer, letting it roll down her cheeks.</p><p>"please I'm begging you we can make this work, I'll change I promise. Just please don't do this "Jae-Hwa bawled crawling near him. Yunhyeong tried hard to look away, It hurt him seeing Jae-Hwa like this but he believes that what he's doing is best for them. </p><p>"I'm sorry" he croaked as a lump from his throat started to form leaving Jae-Hwa on the floor crying. </p><p>
  <strong>End of Flashback</strong>
</p><p>Jinhwan finally broke the silence "Why are you even drinking out anyways?" not taking his eyes off the road.</p><p>"I just wanted to" Jae-Hwa lied not wanting to tell her brother that she was busying herself not to feel the pain Yunhyeong caused her. </p><p>"Bullshit, you don't evenlike going to bars. What's wrong?" He looked at Jae-Hwa at the corner of his eye, a hint of concern can be heard in Jinhwan's voice. Drunk or not she could still feel the pain that was forming on the pit her stomach. Jae-Hwa's eyes started to brim with tears.  </p><p>"We broke up..." She trailed off. Making Jinhwan hit the brakes. He was boiling in anger.</p><p>"YOU WHAT? WHAT DIDTHAT PRICK DO? DID HE CHEAT ON YOU?" He at looked at her wide eyed stunned at her confession.</p><p>"He just got tired of me that's all. I feel worthless I thought he was the one. I got our future planned out and—" Jinhwan suddenly pulled Jae-Hwa into a hug cutting her off making her breakdown into his arms. She saw how pained Jae-Hwa looked trying to utter the words as she explained, Jinhwan didn't want to see her like this. He wanted to run over Yunhyeong for doing this to his sister.</p><p>"Hey you're not worthless, You're a Kim for crying out loud! Take a look at me, an awesome sexy guy!" Jinhwan announced trying to make Jae-Hwa feel a little better. She laughed at how conceited Jinhwan was.</p><p>"But seriously, don't ever let a guy define your self-worth. You came into this world without him and surely you can go on with your life without him too." he continued while Jae-Hwa kept silent trying to take the words in. </p><p>"Just please put yourself first, self-love is more important right now. When you learn how to finally love yourself everything will fall into place. There are plenty of guys out there, Guys who are even better than Yunhyeong that will treat you the way you deserve." Jinhwan added making Jae-Hwa cry harder at his comforting words. </p><p>"Thank you Oppa" She gave her a weak smile wiping the tears with her hands. </p><p>"Always remember that i'm here for you and you can always tell me anything. Now Let's get home kiddo, you need to rest your big interview is tomorrow" Jinhwan said breaking the hug. Jae-Hwa sighed remembering the interview.<em> Well I guess this can be the start of a new me.</em></p><p>
  <em>---</em>
</p><p>Jae-Hwa stirred awake beating the sound of her alarm. It was only 6:30 am and it was still too early to wake up. She stared at the white ceiling of her bedroom, feeling another wave of pain inside her gut. Each day it was getting harder and harder to wake up in the morning, Her body felt heavy from the pain. She wanted to sleep more not wanting to face another day of knowing Yunhyeong wasn't hers anymore. She missed him so much, She just wanted to hear his voice especially today. She wanted his comfort. She was anxious about the Interview, Jung Corporation was her dream company ever since she was in University. It was always her dream to create her own online game, Jae-Hwa promised herself that she will work her ass off getting high grades just so she can get in to the company. </p><p>Her daydreaming was cut off when she heard a knock. Jinhwan was peeking through her door, He was already dressed up wearing a neat baby blue long sleeve polo and slacks for work. </p><p>"Jae-Hwa you need to get up and get dressed, I made breakfast downstairs.....I can drop you off on my way to work." He told her.</p><p>"Thank you" Jae-Hwa weakly said getting up from her bed. Jinhwan gave her a small smile before leaving.</p><p>---</p><p>Entering the tall grey building in the middle of Seoul. Jae-Hwa's Heart began to pound like crazy, She was nervous. She dragged her feet  inside not wanting to be such a pussy. <em>You can do it, You're going to ace that interview. </em>Cheering herself. As soon as she reached the front desk, She was instructed to go up the 7th floor where the Human resources department can be found where she was going to have her interview. </p><p>Pushing the button leading to the 7th floor, the elevator was about to close when she heard someone shout.</p><p>"Yah! hold the door" Quickly opening the open button keeping it from closing, Jae-Hwa's eyes suddenly widen seeing Chanwoo. The memories from last night came back making her annoyed giving Chanwoo a glare. </p><p>
  <em>What was this sleezy guy doing here? ugh could my day get any worse?</em>
</p><p>"Woah what are the odds?" Chanwoo perked up to the sight of Jae-Hwa, sounding amused. </p><p>"Ughh what are you doing here?" Jae-Hwa quipped rolling her eyes. </p><p>"I work here.....and I'm really sorry for last night Jae-Hwa, My drinking got a bit out of hand." He apologized rubbing the nape of his neck. He felt guilty for acting like a total douche around her, He knows for himself that if it wasn't for the alcohol he wouldn't have been that kind of person.</p><p>"I can't believe that they hired a person like you in this company" Jae-Hwa huffed making Chanwoo stifle a laugh. Chanwoo wanted to argue with her because she thought she was cute when she was annoyed but he didn't want to push his luck. </p><p>"What about you? What's a fine looking lady doing here today?" Chanwoo asked with curiosity. Jae-Hwa admits that Chanwoo was really handsome, She failed to notice that last night at the bar because it was too dark. Seeing his features in broad daylight, he looked like the type of guy girls get head over heels for. But she thought he was a cocky prick ruining his pretty face. </p><p>"I'm here for an interview and you're already ruining my aura so can you please just stay out of my way?" Jae-Hwa Hurriedly stormed out of the elevator door as soon as it opened making Chanwoo bite his lips. </p><p>"Oh Jae-Hwa if only you knew" He said to himself as he saw her go out of the elevator</p><p>
  <em>I hope she gets in, this would be fun. </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chanwoo</strong>
</p><p>I was running around the house getting ready for the day. Shit I overslept it's already 8, my presentation is at 9 my dad is going to strangle me. I'm going to fucking kill bobby Hyung and Donghyuk for making me drunk last night. I can't even remember half of what happened, all I know is that pretty girl named Jae-Hwa poured beer all over me.</p><p>I saw bobby Hyung still sleeping like a baby on the couch. Guess we partied hard last night. I threw a pillow at him making him open his eyes. Bobby Hyung and I grew up together so I know how hard it was to wake him up. We decided to live in one apartment when we were in university and we never left each other ever since. Our dads were also business partners so we worked together. Bobby Hyung was the Vice president of the strategic department and I was the president. Basically, I was his boss.</p><p>"Get up we overslept we need to leave in 5" I growled at him. No way I'm getting late for this meeting, I didn't want to get scolded by my Dad. I don't want him to be thinking that I'm irresponsible.</p><p>"Well Good morning to you my princess!" he stretched his arms above his head, Yawning.</p><p>"What the hell happened last night?" I said almost shouting putting my stuff inside my attaché case quickly.</p><p>"Uhm first of all you we're a total ass to a really hot chic and second I didn't know you're such a flirt when you're drunk" he said with an amused smile as he stood up from the couch making his way towards the refrigerator to get himself a glass of water.</p><p>I groaned finally remembering some parts of what happened last night. This throbbing headache wasn't helping either. </p><p>"Don't be sad baby at least you finally met a pretty girl" Bobby Hyung commented wiping the excess water from his mouth. </p><p>"A pretty girl which I technically harassed and never going to see again"I said while rubbing my temples. </p><p>"Didn't you get her number or something?" He called out while he was busy trying to find something to eat inside our refrigerator.</p><p>"No" sounding bitter. I didn't even had the time to get her last name, what more for her phone number. I frowned at the idea of not seeing her again, There was something about her that made me want to get to know her more.</p><p>"Are you going to work or what?" I turned to him who was leaning near the kitchen island phone in his hand typing something. </p><p>"Nope. I'm staying in today my head fucking hurts, I already texted my secretary. Good luck with your presentation babe" Bobby Hyung walked towards me then hugged me pressing his face on my back.</p><p>"I hate you so much you owe me!" I rolled my eyes.</p><p>---</p><p>I arrived at the company 8:30. Okay only 30 minutes to spare, <em>not bad Chanwoo</em>. I hurriedly ran through the doors, the staff looking me like I’m a total loony.</p><p>"Yah! Hold the door" I shouted at the person on the elevator.</p><p>My eyes went wide, I couldn't believe who I was seeing. It was the pretty girl from last night. <em>Maybe today was my lucky day.</em></p><p>"Woah what are the odds?"I said perking up trying to hide a smile.</p><p>"Ughhh what are you even doing here?"She rolled her eyes. I like this girl she has a strong personality.</p><p>"I work here........I'm really sorry for last night Jae-Hwa, my drinking got out of hand."I said sincerely. I was sorry for acting like a jerk in front of her, I didn't even know who the person I was last night. </p><p>"I can't believe they hired a jerk like you in this company" I tried to stifle a laugh at her statement. <em>Oh if only she knows that my dad was the CEO.</em> I would tell her that but I didn't want to push my luck and make her look at me differently. </p><p>"What about you? What's a fine looking lady doing here today?" I asked with curiosity. <em>if she was applying he this it would be the luckiest day of my li--</em></p><p>"I'm here for an interview and you're already ruining my aura so can you please just stay out of my way?" Jae-Hwa Hurriedly stormed out of the elevator door as soon as it opened making me bite my lips.</p><p>"Oh Jae-Hwa if only you knew" I said to myself.</p><p>I saw her going down the Human resource department making me grin to myself.  If She was going to be applying under my department, It would be the cherry on top of this lucky day. I don't know what I did in my past life to deserve this luck but I'm starting to love it. <em>I hope she gets in, this would be fun. </em></p><p>---</p><p>"Good job son, I liked your presentation today but I think it needs a little more flavor try changing the powers of the character" he patted me on the back as soon as the presentation ended.</p><p>"Yes dad"I nodded as we walked out the glass doors. It was a relief that he liked it, My dad never saw my worth, I tried hard to fight to get his approval in everything that I do so hearing him today that he liked this app I’m creating made me proud of myself. All those nights and weekends working was all worth it. If I keep on doing this maybe he would be finally proud of me and see how much I wanted this. </p><p>
  <strong>Third person P.O.V </strong>
</p><p>Jae-Hwa's Interview went smoothly, answering all the questions with flying colors. She was now accepted as a Junior specialist in game design under the strategic department. Ms. Lee the head of the HR department, told her that she can start first thing Monday making Jae-Hwa's heart burst in delight. </p><p>Ms. Lee toured Jae-Hwa around the company then went down the strategic department to point where her working station would be at. As soon as they were about to leave, Chanwoo suddenly came in trying to get something from his office. </p><p>"Good Morning Sir Jung" Ms. Lee Announced making Jae-Hwa confused. </p><p>
  <em>Jung?  what so that means--</em>
</p><p>“Good Morning and Please stop calling me Sir Jung I'm not my dad, call me Chanwoo" He said with a smirk eyeing Jae-Hwa who was stunned at this unexpected revelation.</p><p>"Sir Chanwoo, Please meet your newest Junior associate in your team, Kim Jae-Hwa." Ms. Lee happily introduced her to Chanwoo but she was feeling the opposite. Jae-Hwa wanted the ground to swallow her right then and there. </p><p>"Sir Chanwoo will be your Head, The president of the strategic department" Color from Jae-Hwa's face began to drain. She was so embarrassed. She just poured beer all over him last night then calling him a jerk earlier this morning, The son of the CEO, His boss, Jung Chanwoo.</p><p>"Nice to meet you Ms . Kim Jae-Hwa I hope we'll have fun working" Chanwoo gave a sly smile, Obviously amused with the turn of events. Jae-Hwa avoided his gaze making her flustered.</p><p>---</p><p>Quickly going down the office lobby as soon as the tour was over, Jae-Hwa didn’t looked back at Chanwoo. She felt like the gods from above were playing tricks on her.</p><p><em>How could this be happening? That Douchebag really? My boss? </em>She scoffed at her own thoughts with the twisted fate she was facing.</p><p>Jae-Hwa remembered that she should call Jinhwan and tell him the good news.</p><p>
  <em>Not so good news.</em>
</p><p>“Guess what?!” Jae-Hwa said giddy over the phone.</p><p>“What? You scared the interviewer with your horrible face?” Jinhwan said Jokingly making Jae-Hwa roll her eyes. This was their norm, Teasing one another.</p><p>“No! I aced the Interview, I’ll start first thing on Monday” She sounded really proud of herself. She might not be fond of the idea of Chanwoo being her boss but she was still proud getting in at the company of her dreams. This was truly a milestone she won’t forget.</p><p>“Well that’s great. What do you want for dinner kiddo?” Jinhwan asked from the other line.</p><p>“Hmmmm I think you should make your famous Kimchi rice” Jae-Hwa exclaimed thinking about how good the dish would melt in her mouth later on.</p><p>Jae-Hwa felt someone’s presence behind her, turning around it was Chanwoo looking at her with a smirk. Her face look shocked and stiff at the same time making Chanwoo giggle. He thought to himself how cute Jae-Hwa was being flustered like that. Sighing from annoyance.</p><p>
  <em>What did he want now?</em>
</p><p>“I have to go Jinani, I’ll see you later” Ending the phone call, Jae-Hwa put her phone at her pocket.</p><p>“Boyfriend?” Chanwoo raised his brow. He was curious who was Jae-Hwa talking to, he thought to himself that if she has a boyfriend he would immediately back off with trying to at least flirt with her.</p><p>“Brother” Jae-Hwa stated making an annoyed face at him. He maybe his boss but Jae-Hwa still didn’t forget what happened to them last night.</p><p>“Perfect! Coffee my treat……It’s the least I can do for being a Jerk to you last night” Chanwoo insisted feeling guilty about his jerk like actions.</p><p>Jae-Hwa had second thoughts about accepting Chanwoo’s offer but it’s a Saturday and Saturdays were meant to be days for Yunhyeong. When they broke up, Jae-Hwa just kept herself hidden inside the house and when Saturdays came she was crying most of the time until she got tired.</p><p>“I would refuse……but I got nothing good to do today.” She said reluctantly earning a wide grin from Chanwoo. She didn’t had anything good to do anyways and she definitely didn’t want to cry anymore. Jae-Hwa promised herself that when she gets in at Jung Corp. she will get herself together and slowly move on from the pain.</p><p>“and Yeah YOU do owe me” she added to her statement.</p><p>
  <em>I guess a little coffee won’t be so bad, It’s not like I’m going to have sex with him or anything. </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Third person P.O.V</strong>
</p><p>Jae-Hwa and Chanwoo settled in a nearby café just around the corner of their office. The place was aesthetically pleasing, Having a minimalist theme of white and brown. The place wasn’t crowded, It had a calm vibe which attracted a mix of students and office workers as their costumer. Jae-Hwa thought to herself that this would be a new place she can hang out to during lunch or after work hours.</p><p>The both of them reached the counter Chanwoo dictating their orders. Chanwoo had iced americano while Jae-Hwa had her usual fix, green tea latte with soy milk because she wasn’t a fan of the bitter taste of coffee. They settled down on the small table near the window overlooking the busy streets. Jae-Hwa liked a lot of things, she especially liked the city of Seoul. She lived an hour away from Seoul so whenever she was in the city, she can’t help but to feel happy. Seeing the busy people trying to get by the day, a mixed of food and retail shops around the corner shop always amazed her. Jae-Hwa thought to herself how can two complete opposites can look so good together.</p><p>“Thanks for the treat…..I know you are my boss and everything but I’m still not pleased with what happened last night.” Jae-Hwa admitted crossing her arms and raising a brow at Chanwoo.</p><p>“I know….I’m really sorry Jae-Hwa. Please don’t make your first impression of me last on you” Chanwoo explained, he wanted to start over. If he was having plans on getting to know Jae-Hwa being more than just his Junior associate, he needed to set things the right way.</p><p>“Why don’t we start over?” the corners of his mouth turned up, suggesting the Idea. Jae-Hwa thought that Chanwoo was cute when his little dimples showed.</p><p>
  <em>What the hell are you doing Jae-Hwa? He’s your boss for crying out loud!</em>
</p><p>She quickly erased her thoughts of daydreaming about her good looking boss in her mind.</p><p>“U-uh Okay” She stammered feeling shy about the thoughts that was running inside her mind.</p><p>“Hi I’m Jung Chanwoo and I’m really not the jerk that you think I am” Chanwoo put out a hand to shake making Jae-Hwa laugh.</p><p>“Kim Jae-Hwa and I’m not sure if I’m really happy to meet you” She deadpanned squinting her eyes. She was teasing Chanwoo who was now chuckling.</p><p>“You’re mean, did you know that?” Chanwoo retorted with a smile spreading across his face.</p><p>As the hours passed by not caring that it was almost dawn, Jae-Hwa thought to herself that Chanwoo wasn’t as half as bad as she thought he would be. They talked about anything they could under the sun, both of them were surprised with how comfortable they felt with one another even if they just recently met and being the same age helped a lot not being so formal to each other.</p><p> </p><p>Chanwoo liked how Jae-Hwa wasn’t just another pretty face who’s main concern was her Instagram feed or those girls who only cared about talking about themselves. Don’t get him wrong, he wasn’t against those type of girls but he had a different taste and Jae-Hwa was that type of girl. She was intelligent and she wasn’t afraid to speak about what she had on her mind. They talked about a bunch of things, Politics, Literature, Society and etc. making Chanwoo wanting to get her more.</p><p>Jae-Hwa on the other hand thought the same, she found Chanwoo really interesting. Having a funny and bit of savage personality. He wasn’t the usual snotty rich boys who had an empire of powerful bloodlines, showing off the things his money could buy. Chanwoo was the opposite, he was really down to earth being humble about everything that he had. He didn’t even bragged about their company the whole time they were together, Not even once. He even tried to change the topic when Jae-Hwa nagged him about it.</p><p>“Is this weird?” Jae-Hwa suddenly began.</p><p>“What’s weird? The fact that Darth Vader was actually Anakin Skywalker or Him having to kill the innocent younglings?” Chanwoo gave her a quizzical look. They were in the middle of a Star Wars conversation when Jae-Hwa interrupted.</p><p>“No you dimwit! I mean this” Jae-Hwa pointed to herself and Chanwoo signaling what was happening between them.</p><p>“What do you mean this?” Chanwoo mockingly copied her.</p><p>“You’re my boss Chanwoo isn’t it a little weird that we’re hanging out like this? People might get the wrong impression” Jae-Hwa explained.</p><p>“What’s wrong with it? Technically we met before you even started working at Jung Corp. plus it’s 2019 already.” Chanwoo shrugged. He didn’t thought that it was such a bad idea but Jae-Hwa was a bit anxious. Being the new girl, She didn’t want to be the talk of the office and leaving a bad impression among her colleagues.</p><p>“Well I guess……being friends with each other might not be that bad” Jae-Hwa reluctantly agreed.</p><p>“So were friends now?” Chanwoo happily asked her sounding excited, like a kid who woke up on Christmas day. Jae-Hwa suppressed a smile, rolling her eyes at Chanwoo.</p><p>
  <em>There’s nothing wrong with being friends with your boss right? </em>
</p><p>When they both realize that it was getting late, skies turning dark from the night sky. Chanwoo and Jae-Hwa decided to call it a day.</p><p>“Thank you for the coffee—well not coffee because it was a soy latte but you get what I mean” Jae-Hwa babbled as she collected her stuff.</p><p>Chanwoo suddenly reached for Jae-Hwa’s phone taking a selca. She was confused for a minute at his sudden action.</p><p>“I’m saving my phone number” Chanwoo explained answering Jae-Hwa’s silent thoughts that was seen across her face.</p><p>“I already called my phone so I already have yours” Chanwoo added. Jae-Hwa felt her face heating up, It’s been years since a boy gave his number to her. Her stomach felt butterflies at the thought of someone being interested in her. Jae-Hwa wasn’t conceited at all but she always thought to herself that Yunhyeong was the only guy who found her attractive. She wasn’t confident about herself being pretty, when Yunhyeong broke up with her she looked down on herself thinking that no other guy will ever have the guts to like her or even be interested with her. Jae-Hwa was silent not knowing what to say because of the overwhelming feeling she felt.</p><p>“Friends exchange numbers you know” Chanwoo stated at her silence grinning like a fool.</p><p>
  <em>Damn he’s cute…..wait what?</em>
</p><p>“I-Uh-I bet your just going to annoy the hell out of me?” Jae-Hwa stuttered awkwardly, She wasn’t good at this type of conversations. She couldn’t even take a compliment without being an awkward piece of shit.</p><p>“What? Me? Noooooo?” Chanwoo with a singsong tone, he teased Jae-Hwa more.</p><p>She hated how Chanwoo made her a nervous train wreck all of a sudden but now liking the idea that she’ll be working with him.</p><p>
  <em>Not that I like like him or anything…..I just found him really cute that’s all.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Jae-Hwa</strong>
</p><p>Me and Chanwoo parted our own ways. He headed back to the office while I went home waiting for the last bus going to Seongnam. It wasn’t until 10 minutes later my phone buzzed, receiving a text from Chanwoo.</p><p>As soon as a phished my phone out of my pocket, I immediately rolled my eyes suppressing a smile at the nickname he put on my phone. <em>Handsome boss, Really Chanwoo? This guy I swear…..</em></p><p>Chanwoo: Thank you for today, Can’t wait to tease you more on Monday and the next days to come hahaha.</p><p>Jae-Hwa: You wish!</p><p>Chanwoo: Already granted hihihih.</p><p>I don’t know if I just liked the idea of having a person flirting with me now that I’m single but my heart suddenly skipped a beat. <em>Stop it heart, we’re not ready for another heartbreak. Let’s just say we find Chanwoo cute okay? Plus we’re not really that over with Yunhyeong.</em></p><p>
  <em>Yunhyeong……</em>
</p><p>Now that I wasn’t distracted anymore being with my own thoughts, I felt a knot forming in my stomach. Here comes the pain again bringing me back to reality. The bus finally arrived making me sit down at the back part. Sudden memories started to flashback again making me tear up. <em>When will I ever get over this heart break?</em></p><p>
  <strong>Flashback</strong>
</p><p>It was the first day of freshmen year. I’m finally in high school, I feel kind of excited and nervous at the same time. Holding the straps of my new back pack that was hanging on my back, I skipped happily entering the tall metal gates leading towards the building I was going to be in for the next 4 years. Kids my age dreaded school, I was one of those 10% students who looked forward going to school. I wasn’t a nerd or anything, I just wanted to study hard so I can get a good job and bring my mom back home.</p><p>I was waiting for Minyoung and Jin-ah at the dusty old courtyard full of students. There were a group of teenage girls fussing over some kpop idols they went to see over the summer and there were also a lot of teenage boys that was either playing or hunched down their phones.</p><p>I was standing below a giant oak tree for some shade when I suddenly heard someone screamed “WATCH OUT!!!!”</p><p>As soon as I turned to the direction of the screaming voice, I saw a ball flying towards me then next thing I know I was on the ground lying down.</p><p>“Shit, we’re sorry” two handsome guys were suddenly hovering over me.</p><p>“Are you okay?” The guy with the dreamy eyes suddenly asked me looking concerned.</p><p>I stared at him for what feels like forever. I haven’t felt like this before, my heart was skipping fast. Was this what they called love at first sight?</p><p>“Hello miss?” His friend with the lanky figure and a band-aid on his face waved his hands in-front of me.</p><p>“Ugh—yeah” I said rubbing the back of my head. It felt like a was hit by a brick making me feel a little dizzy.</p><p>The two guys helped me get up using one arm each, pulling me from the ground.</p><p>“We’re really sorry” I saw the worry in both of their eyes. They should feel guilty I was waiting for my friends peacefully then suddenly a ball was flying towards me because of their rough playing. Good thing they were cute or else I would’ve gone apeshit over them.</p><p>“No it’s fine I’m good” I smiled at them while fixing myself.</p><p>I felt dreamy eyes was staring at me like he wanted me to melt or something. They looked like sophomores.</p><p>“Ehem so I’m Kim Hanbin” band aid guy extend his hand.</p><p>“Kim Jae-Hwa” shaking his hand.</p><p>He suddenly nudged dreamy eyes who was still staring at me non the ribs making him wince. Now I was getting anxious, <em>Was i really</em> <em>that ugly? </em></p><p>“S-song Yunhyeong” he stuttered then smiled shyly.</p><p>I was about to extend my arm when the bell suddenly rang making the students disperse inside the old cream buld</p><p>ing infront of us</p><p>“Nice meeting you Jae-Hwa! See you around campus” Hanbin waved at me while he dragged Yunhyeong who was turning red.</p><p>As soon as they left I can’t help but feel giddy inside. The school year has just started but I already feel that this is going to be an amazing year.</p><p>
  <strong>End of flashback</strong>
</p><p>I already reached home and was now at the kitchen counter head between the palm of my hands trying to watch Jinhwan make his famous Kimchi rice. I haven’t realized that I was so engrossed with my thoughts until Jinhwan’s fingers were snapping right in front of my face waking me up from my trance.</p><p>“Mmm sorry what?” I shake my head.</p><p>“I said did you want it spicy?” pertaining to the Kimchi rice that he was holding up.</p><p>“I’m good with that thanks” I gave him a faint smile</p><p>I need to stop reminiscing about Yunhyeong. Maybe Minyoung was right, he might not be thinking about me anyways. Why should I also bother wasting my time looking back at memories from the past.</p><p>“You know Jae-Hwa, looking back at those memories won’t bring him back. You’re just hurting yourself more” it was as if Jinhwan heard my thoughts.</p><p>“Huh what are you talking about?” I scoffed at him trying to hide the fact the I was still thinking about Yunhyeong.</p><p>“Whatever floats your boat.” he ruffled up my hair placing the food in front of me.</p><p>As soon as dinner was done, I immediately went upstairs plopping down on my bed staring at the picture of me and Yunhyeong at my bed side table, It was during our prom we looked really happy before with our wacky faces. Putting it inside of the drawer I let out a breath.</p><p>Okay Jae-Hwa let’s do this. It’s your first day on Monday. New work, New you. You can do this, you can finally start fresh and eventually get past this heartbreak.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Third person P.O.V</strong>
</p><p>"Wait okay so you're telling me that the guy you poured water last night is now your boss?" Jae-Hwa was facetiming Jin-ah and Minyoung, telling them about the crazy encounter that she had with Chanwoo earlier.</p><p>"He totally has the hots for you Jae!" Jin-ah was clasping her hands with excitement.</p><p>"Nah, he was just being nice because he acted like an ass last night" Jae-Hwa hid the giddiness she was feeling inside. She didn't want her friends to get their hopes up and beating her excitement to it. She didn't liked like Chanwoo that way. Not yet. Not when she just came from a break up.</p><p>"Mhmm okay if you say so" Minyoung said with a hint of sarcasm</p><p>In the other side of the city, Chanwoo who was at his apartment in Seoul was doing the exact same thing telling Bobby the story of how Jae-Hwa and Him unexpectedly met again for the second time.</p><p>"I swear Hyung the gods were on my side today!" Chanwoo happily exclaimed as he grabbed Doritos from the bowl Bobby was eating, stuffing it inside his mouth.</p><p>"and to top it all of she'd be under us" he added.</p><p>"Not that I don't like the idea of a threesome but really Jung Chanwoo that fast?" He teased Chanwoo making him get his head smacked.</p><p>"I MEAN the strategic department you fucking pervert" Making bobby snicker at Chanwoo's sudden shift of annoyance.</p><p>Chanwoo can't help but to feel a little giddy inside. What are the odds of meeting Jae-Hwa again out of all places and having her as one of his team members in the department he is handling. This would be definitely interesting. He thought to himself.</p><p>A lot of girls were falling head over heels for Chanwoo no doubt. He can definitely swoon them by just smiling. The thing is Chanwoo isn't interested in dating because he's an i-just-want-to-be-successful-af kind of person, until he met Jae-Hwa. She definitely sparked Chanwoo's interest the night they met at that bar. He doesn't know the reason why he's that drawn to her but one thing is for sure, he really wants to get to know Jae-Hwa better.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>It's Jae-Hwa's official first day of work and she was feeling a lot of things, excited, nervous and nauseous all at the same time. She woke up earlier than her alarm dressing up neatly and whipping up some breakfast.</p><p>"I thought I smelled something burning" Jinhwan said with a smile plastered on his face as he entered the kitchen.</p><p>He is usually in charge of the kitchen ever since their mom left, Leaving Jae-Hwa in Jinhwan's care. Their mom works in the US and hasn't came home for roughly 10 years their dad on the other hand left them when Jae-Hwa was nine, They haven't heard from him ever since. It was always Jae-Hwa and Jinhwan who were left at home since their mom needed to work to support the two. She sent money monthly but it wasn't enough to get by especially when Jae-Hwa reached college. Jinhwan had to work two Jobs just to provide both of their needs. Jae-Hwa always admired how Jinhwan stood up as the father figure of the family at a very young age, it's also why he is overprotective of her because she was his one and only sister.</p><p>"haha very funny" Jae-Hwa just rolled her eyes playfully as she put some eggs and pancakes on Jinhwan's plate.</p><p>"aww I'm so proud of my baby sister finally becoming an adult" he said in between munches.</p><p>"but leave the cooking to me next time okay?" he joked which made her flick his forehead.</p><p>"YAH! Then don't eat then!" He laughed at Jae-Hwa who was now seated across him.</p><p>"I'm kidding!" Jinhwan put his hands up his face stuffed with pancakes that he was obviously enjoying.</p><p>"let's go I don't want you getting late on your first day" Jinhwan stated as soon as he was done eating.</p><p>Even though their family was broken, Jae-Hwa wouldn't trade mornings like this with Jinhwan. Jae-Hwa thought to herself that missing their mom and having to face this heartbreak she was going through was much bearable because Jinhwan was there by her side all this time trying to protect her from this horrible world. Jae-Hwa loves and looks up at her brother so much that she wanted to be just like him</p><p>. ---</p><p>“It’s my first day today, I want to puke but I am also really motivated to work hard right now! Is it getting a bit hot in here?” Jae-Hwa blabbered next to Junhoe her co-worker whom she met a few minutes ago. Their work station was next to each other so she’ll be with him almost all the time.</p><p>“Calm down Jae-Hwa you’ve talked non-stop since you got here” Junhoe snickered at Jae-Hwa who looked like a nervous trainwreck.</p><p>“I’m sorry i’m just really really nervous. I forgot to ask How long have you’ve been working here by the way?” She asked Junhoe as she sat down her swivel chair.</p><p>“Mmm almost a year now. You’ll love it here the people are really great especially me” Junhoe wiggled his brows which made her giggle.</p><p>At least now Jae-Hwa knows she has a friend at your new workplace.</p><p>
  <em>Speaking of friend, where is my boss friend.</em>
</p><p>Jae-Hwa hasn’t seen Chanwoo yet and she was somehow very anticipated to see him today.</p><p><em>Weird what are you doing Jae? Catching feelings already? </em>She brushed off her thoughts.</p><p>Jae-Hwa felt that It’s still early to feel like this, the guy just treated her Coffee as an apology plus she thought that she didn’t need this right now since she just came from a break up.</p><p>“Oh but let me warn you, boss is kind of strict, he wants everything perfect. Can’t blame him though, his dad is the CEO” Junhoe suddenly said in an almost serious tone making Jae-Hwa nod.</p><p>
  <em>It must’ve been hard for Chanwoo, the pressure of being the son of the CEO was no joke and must be really tough.</em>
</p><p>---</p><p>Chanwoo was running late because of a certain someone that goes by the name of Kim freaking Jiwon who woke up late again. Chanwoo had to literally drag his ass out of bed, when I say literally chanwoo had to pull Bobby out of the bed just to wake up. This was one of the cons of having your Best friend as your roommate and workmate.</p><p>“I swear Hyung if my dad scolds me again because of this I will tear your head off” Chanwoo growled in annoyance starting the car.</p><p>“Why are you so angry? it’s not like this hasn’t happened before hahaha you just want to see your girlfriend because it’s her first day” Bobby teased as he hopped inside Chanwoo’s car.</p><p>It was true, Chanwoo was more annoyed than usual because he was really itching to see Jae-Hwa. He can’t point a finger to it, but there’s just something special about her. </p><p>As soon as Chanwoo and Bobby reached the office, they both hurriedly timed in. Chanwoo cussing bobby inside his head for making them late yet again.</p><p>“Looks like boss is in a bad mood, I bet that Bobby Hyung woke up late again” Junhoe whispered to Jae-Hwa like the scene happened countless of times already not being surprised at all.</p><p>When Chanwoo entered the department he had furrowed brows but as soon as he saw Jae-Hwa’s face his mood suddenly lifted up.</p><p>“Good Morning everyone, Ms. Kim congratulations on the job and I hope you enjoy your stay here at Jung Corporation. Do good today everyone!” he gave her a smile before he went inside his office. The effect that Jae-Hwa had with him was clear as day.</p><p> “Weird, when boss is in a bad mood he’d usually pass his anger to us. Today he’s kind of…..nice” Junhoe suddenly spoked as Chanwoo left.</p><p>“Chan-Sir. Chanwoo isn’t usually like this?” Jae-Hwa asked Junhoe confused.</p><p>“Oh god no, he’s like…how can I say this…he’s like lucifers twin?? Scares the shit out of you.” Junhoe said rubbing his arm as if he was reminiscing some scolding he got from Chanwoo.</p><p>“Seeing him smile was very rare, it’s been a while since I saw him smile and I’ve been here for 3 years” Dahyun their other workmate suddenly butted in.</p><p>“Maybe that’s why he still doesn’t have a girlfriend because of his cold hearted personality” Junhoe chuckled.</p><p>This was clearly tea for Jae-Hwa. The Chanwoo he met was far different from their stories, She was somewhat proud that she got to see the softer side of Chanwoo. She hoped that people can see it too. Then a thought came across her mind that maybe he needed to act that way so that his employees can follow him.</p><p><em>Wow you're already that concerned about him?</em> Her conscience whispered to her. </p><p>Jae-Hwa just shrugged not listening and continuing the load of paper works that was already given to her.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Third person’s P.O.V</strong>
</p><p>Being a working adult was no joke, it was a week since Jae-Hwa’s first day but she had loads of paper works already. She had been a slump for the last 3 months ever since she graduated, it was about time that she had a job. Jae-Hwa’s goal was to let her mom stop working so she can come back to Korea for good. Jae-Hwa and Jinhwan wanted all of them to be together again since their mom isn’t getting any younger. This was also actually a good distraction with the pain Jae-Hwa was still feeling.</p><p><em>Baby steps Jae you’ll get there</em>. Sighing as she typed.</p><p>The long day had finally ended, Junhoe and Jae-Hwa was now inside the elevator about to go down.</p><p>“It’s Just Monday but I feel like I’m tired until Sunday” Junhoe ranted while Jae-Hwa nodded in agreement, too tired to even utter a single word.</p><p> She didn’t know that being an adult would be this hard, sucking the life out of her.</p><p>“I can’t wait to go home and watch some Netflix” Jae-Hwa dramatically sighed as they both stepped out of the elevator. She walked a little too fast leaving Junhoe trail behind her. She just wanted to go home already.</p><p>“Wait were not going for drinks?” Junhoe said in disbelief like she’d done something wrong.  He was Tying to match Jae-Hwa’s footsteps to catch up to her.</p><p>“Why are we going to drink on a Monday night? We have work tomorrow.” Jae-Hwa stopped to face Junhoe then scrunched her nose. sudden memories of the last time she drank played inside her head. The unexpected turn of events that night made her tired.</p><p>“To celebrate your first week you dummy!” Junhoe said excitedly walking within the office’s lobby area.</p><p>The both of them was about to get out of the building when they heard a person clearing its throat at their back to catch both of their attentions.</p><p>“Ehem” Junhoe and Jae-Hwa both turned around to the person, It was Chanwoo with Bobby on his side.</p><p>“Oh sajangnim”  They both bowed at their bosses.</p><p>“Heading home?” Chanwoo asked raising a brow. Jae-Hwa really can’t help but to ooze on Chanwoo, he looks so damn gorgeous in his suit. He really looked like a chaebol.</p><p>
  <em>Stop it. </em>
</p><p>“Nice seeing you again Jae-Hwa” Bobby cut Jae-Hwa off with her drooling thoughts over Chanwoo. This was the first time seeing bobby again.</p><p>“Ah yes nice seeing you again too” She awkwardly smiled remembering how they met.</p><p>“Wait you know each other?” Junhoe looked at Jae-Hwa then back to bobby.</p><p>“Yeah tried to save her once at a bar from a sleazy dick” Bobby mentioned. Jae-Hwa  knew who exactly he was referring to and she couldn’t help but to hold her laughter. she saw Chanwoo’s eyes go wider at Bobby’s choice of words, Making it harder to stifle her laugh.</p><p> “Actually we’re going out for drinks to celebrate J-town’s first week” Junhoe excitedly announced then put his arms around Jae-Hwa's shoulder. Making Chanwoo stiff from Jealousy.</p><p>“On a Monday night?” Bobby questioned</p><p>“That’s what I said” Jae-Hwa glared at Junhoe.</p><p>“What? Better start the week right, right?” questioning Jae-Hwa and Bobby’s quizzical faces like what the hell was wrong with intoxicating their selves on a Monday night.</p><p>Chanwoo suddenly had an Idea pop inside his head. This was clearly a great time to know and spend time with Jae-Hwa a little more.</p><p>“Mind if we join?” He said with a smirk on his face.</p><p>---</p><p>They settled inside a bistro that was serving alcoholic drinks, The place looked pristine having chocolate hardwood for it's walls. It was far more different than the bars Jae-Hwa's friends dragged her to. Inspecting the place, there were a lot of men in business suits around. Some were talking to their potential investors and some were just stressed rich entrepreneurs chugging down a glass of whisky due to the Monday madness everyone was facing. </p><p>Chanwoo planned to sit beside Jae-Hwa but he ended up sitting across her because Junhoe beat him to it.</p><p><em>Pshh cockblock</em>.</p><p>“So Jae how are you liking the company so far?” Bobby asked as he handed the shot glass to the three filling it with an expensive vodka that Jae-Hwa knows she couldn't afford.</p><p>“Well it’s just my first week, It’s quite hard to tell…” Jae-Hwa start to fidget. It’s true though, she didn’t have any input about how the company was. It was quite impossible to judge it in a week because she was still adjusting to the place.</p><p>“Are you just saying that because I’m here?” Chanwoo raised a brow with an amused smile plastered on his face.</p><p>“No!” Jae-Hwa glared at Chanwoo. Obviously he was teasing her, Chanwoo who succeeded wanting to get that exact reaction from her.</p><p>“But you agreed with me that it was only a Monday but you felt like you were tired until sunda—AH” Jae-hwa kicked junhoe under the table to stop what he was saying.</p><p>Jae-Hwa and Chanwoo maybe friends but he was still her boss. She still wanted to make a good impression towards him as his employee, Not wanting any special treatment or let him feel that she was slacking off because they were friends.</p><p>Chanwoo giggled at how flustered Jae-Hwa was, He always think that she was cute being awkward. Bobby who was observing the two saw how Jae-Hwa caught Chanwoo’s interest and wanted to play cupid to make the night more interesting.</p><p> ‘Why don’t we play truth or drink?” Bobby announced as he clasped his hands with excitement. Getting the attention of the three. Chanwoo knew what bobby was up to which made his eyes grow wider.</p><p>
  <em>Typical Kim Jiwon.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>